


Bang

by a_cascade



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cascade/pseuds/a_cascade
Summary: After months of pining for Jäger's affections, Sledge finally finds his courage.





	Bang

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Siege fic. It's just something short and sweet to test the waters. I originally wrote this for my friends, but I've decided to post it here so other people can read it. This fic was inspired by [this artwork](https://twitter.com/cpt_sunstark/status/941030285788962816) by [cpt_sunstark](https://twitter.com/cpt_sunstark/). Enjoy!

**** The Scot threw his sledgehammer onto his shoulder and strode out into the open field, the chill of the early morning stinging his cheeks as a faint wind blew through the shooting range. The sun’s rays were just beginning to peak over the horizon and from the look of it, Sledge could tell it was going to be another day of overcast in Britain.

 

As he rounded the corner and entered the grounds through one of the side gates he was surprised to find Jäger crouched low to the ground in the middle of the field, staring pensively at one of his Magpies with a pair of pliers in his hand. He knew Jäger was an early riser, but he certainly hadn’t expected anyone else to be out this early. The German, who for once wasn’t wearing his obstructive helmet, ran a gloved hand through his hair in frustration as he went back to tinkering with the gadget. Sledge figured he hadn’t noticed him enter.

 

Jäger and the other operatives from the GSG9 had come to Hereford a few weeks prior to train with the SAS and work on their synergy. So far things had been running smoothly and it seemed that the two divisions would have a long and successful partnership ahead of them. In the short time the Germans had been at the base, Sledge had taken up quite a liking to the engineer. He’d met Jäger before and had been stricken by him even then, but actually getting to know him had been a whole different story.

 

His courting of the engineer was subtle. He started first by asking the man to do extra training sessions with him, then he started asking the man about his ADS. Jäger could go on for hours about his wonder gadget, and although Sledge didn’t understand most of what the man was talking about it was nice to hear him babble excitedly about his innovation. Lately they had been taking meals together and spending what little free time they had with each other.

 

Thatcher had been the first of his CTU to notice it. The older man had years of experience in the matters of love and noticed when Sledge had been smitten by the German right away. Smoke caught on shortly after and still thoroughly teases him about it every opportunity he can get.

 

As Jäger stood and dragged a slender, yet muscular arm across his forehead, Sledge slowly walked up behind him. “Marius,” he said with a soft voice, close to the other man’s ear. Jäger jumped in surprise, dropping his pliers on the ground. He shot the Scottish man a sneer over his shoulder.

 

“Don’t scare me like that.” Sledge just chuckled. Jäger huffed as he bent down to retrieve his pliers. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

 

“Sorry, can’t help myself.” Sledge circled around the German so he was standing directly across from him. “I thought you were a trained soldier but you’re still jumpy like a frog.” Jäger reached across and thumped him in the chest and Sledge feigned injury.

 

“I’m an engineer before anything.”

 

“Uh huh.” Sledge peered down at the ADS on the ground curiously, noticing the various bolts, screws, and wires scattered on the ground. “What are you doing up playing with this thing at the crack of dawn?”

 

“I think I could ask you the same.” Jäger’s German accent, usually subtle and hardly noticeable, suddenly became very apparent. The man gestured towards the sledgehammer slung on his shoulder. Sledge shrugged at him. “I’m working on an updated version of the active defense system with faster tracking and higher accuracy. This is just a prototype.”

 

“How’s that going for you?”

 

“It could be better,” Jäger admitted, rolling his shoulders back to ease the tension in them. “But I’m not one to back down from a challenge.”

 

Sledge set the head of his hammer on the ground and leaned on it as if it were a cane. “Shouldn’t you be doing this inside?”

 

“What’s the matter, Seamus? Run out of operators to pester?”

 

“No one else is awake yet and besides,” the Scot tapped him under his chin, causing Jäger to look up into the man’s cloudy gray eyes. The German’s lips parted slightly. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

 

Jäger flushed at that and looked away in embarrassment, hiding the grin on his face and clenching the pliers in his hand tightly. “Stop it, you.” Once he had collected himself he stepped away and went over to a bench at the edge of the range. There were several grenades sitting on top. Jäger motioned for him to come over.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Just watch,” Jäger said, pulling the pin out of the grenade. He lobbed it across the field and the ADS sitting in the middle of the range shot it out of the air, leaving behind nothing but a puff of smoke. Jäger pointed outwards with two fingers, a look of triumph on his face. “Bang!”

 

“Brilliant.” Sledge said, mesmerized. Looking down at the engineer, watching as he gazed out at the horizon with a gleam in his eye, he felt his heart flutter in his chest. He was truly in awe of this incredible man who had stolen his heart.

 

“Marius,” he said the man’s name and suddenly those beautiful eyes were fixated on him, still full of wonder and pure glee. Jäger was irresistible and the feeling was enchanting him. His heart pounded hard in his chest as he took a step towards Jäger, entering his personal space. The man made no move to back away as the grin slipped away from his lips and he stared up at him curiously. Sledge cupped his face softly with one hand and leaned down. Jäger gasped at the touched and his eyes fluttered shut as the Scot pressed his lips against the German’s. He felt Jäger grasp at his coat, felt the heat radiating off of his body as he eagerly leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s waist and pulled him into his embrace.

 

Eventually he pulled away, noticing the sun had now fully risen and the other operatives at the base would surely be up and about by now. He couldn’t help but notice how radiant Jäger looked in the morning light, his cheeks lightly flushed from the cold. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight.

 

“I’ve been waiting so long to do that,” he admitted.

 

Jäger just smiled at him softly before pulling him into his embrace once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! If you liked it, feel free to leave a kudos a drop a comment below.


End file.
